The Renaissance Man
by PittsBurghFuzz
Summary: Phantom of the Opera, only in a high school setting! Christine and Erik are in a public speaking class and Raoul's in it too if you like that kind of thing...ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is like Phantom of the Opera, but in a high school, and it has to do with public speaking. I am basing this story partly on that, and myself. (Semi-autobiogr**

Chapter 1: The Renaissance Man

When Erik was born, doctors thought he had autism. Erik did not speak for the first few years of his life. But soon learned how to. He was finally able to express joy, but also immense sorrow. Sadly, Erik would get to know a lot of sorrow in his early life. His grandfather and father died the same year. He was only six years old. For most of Erik's life, he had been a target of bullying. Despite Erik's positive attitude, the bullies wouldn't let up. They mostly made fun of Erik because he wasn't the most attractive person on the planet. However, Erik learned that making friends was not working. As much as he tried, Erik could not fit in. For many years, Erik did not speak to anyone outside his family for the most part, and even they never heard much from Erik.

When Erik's father died, he found many movies that belonged to his father and began to watch them. Such films as "Frankenstein", "Dracula", and one of his five favorite films, the 1933 "King Kong" were in the collection. Erik also enjoyed the musical, "The Phantom of the Opera". He strongly admired the title character, and genuinely understood his pain. Erik eventually became a huge Lon Chaney Sr. fan. He often related to how Chaney could not relate to others when he was young. Erik always wept when Chaney didn't get the girl at the end, and he found Lon Chaney to be the closest thing he had to a friend.

Erik remained a "reclusive" person, until high school. In his sophomore year, Erik, as well fellow classmates were stunned by Erik's voice. It was deep and charismatic. This ended bullies bothering Erik ever again. While Erik spoke more in school, he was still a quite person.

Then, there was the class.

Public Speaking. Erik chose to take this class merely to enhance his skill with the spoken word. The first assignment required the students to speak about a person they admired. Erik spoke about Lon Chaney.

When Erik first spoke, everyone was like, "Holy Shit!" and they all chuckled and admired the power of his voice.

"Lon Chaney portrayed villains not as hateful, loathsome creatures, but as humans with a the capacity to do good. He had great movies, and he never got the girl at the end.

All of the girls in the class went "Aw!". One girl, however, took interest in him.

Her name was Christine.

Christine was only a freshman, timid, and very shy.

Erik leaving the podium was like a valiant knight dismounting from his noble steed.

For the rest of the day, Christine was constantly thinking of Erik. She only met him that day, but she was very impressed by the few words he gave. Christine was perplexed by how charismatic Erik could be.

Then, Christine saw something she just couldn't believe. Erik was on her bus!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First "Hello"

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Christine could not believe that she never realized that a figure such as Erik was on her bus! Christine thought he was powerful, even while he was sitting. Christine usually sat in the back, even though she was a freshman, and yet Erik sat in the front, and he was a junior. Christine decided to say "hi" to Erik. She didn't know why, but some basic primal instinct deep inside her was like a magnet, pulled by Erik's presence.

"Hi!" Christine said.

Erik looked up while he was listening to his ipod, and smiled. Erik gave a little wave and went back to his music.

Christine appeared annoyed. As our frustrated young lady went back to her sear, she asked herself, "He really had the audacity to pull a gag like that?" Christine pouted and crossed her arms.

Erik wondered, "What did she want?" He shrugged his shoulders and tried to forget.

That night, Christine had an odd dream.

It appeared that Christine was the star of the Paris Opera and was reveling in her triumph. As Christine entered her dressing room, she saw something in the mirror.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It is I Christine, your Angel of Music." the voice sounded like Erik's.

"Erik!" Christine shouted.

"How do you know my name?" the voice became stern.

"Well, I-" Christine couldn't find an excuse in time.

"Well, no matter. The whole world is at your feet now, Christine! Now, walk through the-"

Erik was interrupted by a knock at the dressing room door.

"Who is it?" Christine asked.

"Oh come on Little Lotte, you know who it is."

Christine turned and whispered, "Erik, what should I do?"

There was no response.

"Come in." Christine said with caution.

A tall aristocrat entered the room. The gentleman bore a pencil-thin mustache and wore very clean clothes.

"Christine? You couldn't recognize me?" he asked.

Christine looked at the man for a moment, and then realized who he was.

"Raoul!"

Christine jumped up and hugged him. Raoul had been her childhood friend, (in the dream and reality).

Suddenly, a loud roar came from the mirror.

Christine woke up, panting. It was actually her dog, Francis McButtonpants barking at something.

Christine could not stop thinking about the dream. She had not seen her friend Raoul in years; was this dream a sign?

During her period 5 public speaking class, Christine was waiting for Erik's apology about the bus fiasco.

When Erik arrived, Christine smiled and said sarcastically, "Thanks for saying hi to me yesterday!"

Erik looked apologetic, but smiled. "I'm sorry Christine. At the end of the day, I just like to get lost in my music and not talk to anybody."

"Its okay." Christine said.

At the beginning of the period, their teacher gave out an assignment. A five paragraph essay on a controversial topic and argue for or against it. Christine knew what she wanted to do, and that was bullying. However, Christine could not prepare a good speech.

Christine's lunch period was 7th, so she had lunch fairly late. Christine sat by her friend, Meg.

"Meg, I had the weirdest dream last night!" Christine suddenly busted out.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was a prima donna, and you'll never guess who was in it!"

"Robert Pattinson!" Meg asked, holding her copy of "Breaking Dawn" close to her.

"Um, no. Raoul was in it!"

"Wow, we haven't seen him in years!"

"I know. I wonder where he is now..."

A pair of hands covered Christine's eyes. "Guess who?" the voice said.

"Raoul!" Christine said with glee. "OMG, where have you been?"

"Well, its a long story, you see my parents died, so my older brother is my legal guardian now."

"How did you get back to boring OTHS?" Meg asked.

"Well, I told my brother that I didn't want to back to the private school. Its so stupid there, no girls, and I can't have any fun. So he allowed me to come here."

"That's great!" Christine said.

"I know." Raoul said smiling.

The two of them sat staring at each other for several minutes, not knowing what else to say to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Erik's Speech

By: PittsBurghFuzz

The next day, Christine walked through the hallways and smiled at Raoul. He smiled back. Christine blushed deep, she never realized it before, but she sort of LIKED Raoul. As Christine arrived at her public speaking class, she trembled. Christine had typed an essay that was not well researched, and did not have very good writing. Thankfully, the teacher did not ask Christine to present that day. However, Erik did. Everyone knew this speech was going to be something special, because Erik wrote it.

Erik's speech argued that the death penalty should be abolished on the grounds that it increases taxes, increases the homicide rate, and can even be painful. He even made a funny joke that an elephant doesn't ask the giraffes for savannah because he crushed a lion. Erik seemed very passionate about the death penalty, and his grew grew louder with each coming paragraph. The teacher complimented Erik for his speaking style, and his great writing. Christine couldn't take her eyes off of the giant.

Christine was thankful that Erik's speech was the last one of the period. Christine was terrified, she could never hope to write a speech that good.

At 1:55, the school day ended and Christine and others were waiting for the bus. Christine was thinking about her essay on bullying. Christine had no idea of what to do with it! Christine thought it was a monstrous abomination!

Then, right next to Christine, Erik was waiting for the bus to arrive, listening to his Ipod. Christine then realized that Erik could help her with the essay! Christine walked up to Erik, and tugged on his shirt sleeve. It was really cold outside, but Erik was wearing a Lon Chaney tee shirt nonetheless.

"Hello Christine." Erik said with a genuinely warm smile.

"Hi Erik." Christine said. "Can you help me with my essay for public speaking?"

"I'd love to." Erik told Christine.

"Great, here!" Christine handed Erik the essay. The tall figure looked at the paper again and again. Very carefully.

"I like it very much. However, there are some spots where they could be stronger." Erik pointed the first error, which was actually towards the end of the paper.

"You spelled "week" like "weak"." Christine laughed and had blushed deeply.

"I like the paper, but you also need an additional source. Don't forget that the minimum is two. I recommend three just to be extra-careful."

"Yeah."Christine replied.

"Besides, I don't think you want to hear Ms. B say, something along the lines of, "Where the hell did you get this information!"" As Erik said this impersonation in a funny voice, Christine laughed.

The bus finally came and Christine and Erik went to the front seat, which was uncommon for Christine to do.

"Okay, and the next thing I would work on would be the opening. If your opening isn't strong, then the audience won't give a damn." Erik explained

Christine was shocked that Erik would even say "damn". His reclusive, yet gentle nature was the opposite of what kind of language he sometimes spoke.

"Any other recommendations?" Christine asked.

Erik shook his head. "No Christine, you should do fine when the time comes." Erik smiled.

Christine returned his smile. "Thanks Erik."

"Not at all." As Christine went back to the backseat, Erik placed his earphones on.

Christine felt relieved that her essay was corrected. The more ironic thing was that Christine first thought that Erik was quite strange, but now, its seems like they're good friends.

The next day, when Christine went to her public speaking class, she realized that she didn't re-type her paper! However, there was a substitute in that day.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Christine said to herself.

Erik entered the classroom, but went to Christine first.

"Did you...?" Erik asked.

"No." Christine said shaking her head.

"Thank God she isn't here today."

"I know." Christine and Erik laughed. Christine never heard Erik laugh before. It was like a bellowing roar that echoed through her mind.

Once all of the students arrived the teacher told them to complete notes for a section they had already completed. This gave Christine and Erik more time to discuss the essay.

"Do you have anything else to say about the essay?" Christine asked.

Erik shook his head. "No, its perfect now."

Christine took notice that Erik was reading a book.

"What book is that Erik?" Christine asked.

"Its a book about the silent "Phantom of the Opera", starring my favorite actor, Lon Chaney." Erik told Christine.

"Who's Lon Chaney?" Christine asked.

"He was a silent actor who played disfigured characters that world hated. His characters would also seek love for redemption."

"Do you like the musical?"

"Of course! Its a great piece of entertainment!"

Christine found it kind of odd that Erik loved Phantom of the Opera, but she also found it interesting and somehow fitting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Christine's feelings

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Erik woke up that morning at five o'clock, and went to his basement. It was filled with hundreds of old books, films, and memorabilia. It was like taking a time machine to a more simple time. However, this was further proof that Erik was a "renaissance man".

Erik glanced at his movie posters, including "King Kong" and the Lon Chaney "Phantom of the Opera". Erik also had a card board standup of Chaney as the Phantom in his "Red Death" costume. Erik picked up his copy of Frank Norris' "McTeague", which led to a film he had wanted to see for some time called, "Greed".

As Erik finished the chapter, he dismounted from his "throne" (or his wooden chair with a red cushion and could spin. It looked epic), and went into another room. Erik opened the door and looked at a mannequin, with no arms or legs, but had dark hair, and pale skin. Erik gently touched the figure, saying, "Oh Christine..."

That morning, Erik was sitting by the chemistry classroom, awaiting the start of class when Christine walked up to him.

"Hey." Erik said quietly.

"Hi Erik. I made those revision you told me to make..." Christine told him.

"And?" he asked.

"And I just want to say thanks!"

Erik smiled. "Not at all." Christine returned his smile.

"What are you reading?" Christine asked.

""Faust"." he replied.

"What's that about?" Christine asked, sounding interested as she sat next to Erik.

"Well, it about this scientist who has all of the admirable qualities of a man, except..."

"Except what?" Christine asked.

"Except that he is old and no woman could ever look upon him with love." Erik said as he lowered his head while making this statement.

"Then?"

"Then Faust makes a pact with the Devil, allowing him to be young again, uptain more knowledge, and have the girl of his heart's-"

Erik was interrupted by Raoul.

"Christine, what's up?" Raoul yelled obnoxiously.

Erik rolled his eyes.

"Hi, Raoul." Christine said quietly. "I'm sorry Erik, continue your story."

"I'll tell you about it at a better time. Now, I think this kid wants to talk to you." Erik told Christine.

Erik went to his class, and Christine and Raoul were alone.

"What do you want Raoul?" Christine asked impatiently.

"Nothing, just wanted to say hi to Little Lotte." Raoul quipped.

Christine sighed.

"Who is that punk anyway?" Raoul asked.

"That man is not a punk, Raoul, he is a genius beyond your elementary understanding." Christine said to Raoul with anger in her voice.

"Whoa, sorry Christine, didn't mean to make fun of your boyfriend." Raoul laughed.

Christine's face became red. "Look Raoul, he's not my boyfriend. Besides, he deserves someone so much more worthy than I."

"What kind of thoughts is this freak inserting into your head?" Raoul asked. "Seriously, before this lunatic you were simple Christine, now your incredibly picky."

"You jerk!" Christine slapped Raoul in the face and went to her biology class.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Christine's Speech

By: PittsBurghFuzz

That sane day, Christine would give her speech against bullying. Christine couldn't stop thinking about how rude Raoul was to Erik and her. "What a jackass!" Christine thought to herself.

At period 5, Christine saw Erik and quickly rushed up to him.

"Erik, I-" Christine was about to say, until Erik placed his pointer finger in front of her lips.

"I understand Christine. Now don't let this bother you. I want you to do well on this speech." Erik explained.

"Okay." Christine said.

After their teacher took attendance, Ms. B told Christine to present her speech. Christine looked to Erik for confidence, and he smiled and gave thumbs up.

Then, a student quipped, "Getting a thumbs up from Erik is like getting a thumbs up from God!"

Th class chuckled, and Christine began.

"Ever think of what it feels like to feel threatened every time you enter school?" was how Christine started off her speech.

Erik continued to watch her, smiling all the way through. Christine spoke her words clearly and beautifully.

"However, not only is the victim of bullying sad, but the bully themselves have emotional problems."

This was another point Christine made in her speech against bullying. After Christine ended her thought-provoking speech, everyone in the class not only clapped, but also cheered.

On the bus, Christine was looking at her phone, checking if anyone had texted her. Christine was upset that she slapped Raoul. In fact, Christine was shocked that she defended Erik in such a way. Did Christine "like" Erik? She didn't know. Christine was confused.

When Erik came on the bus he saw Christine frowning. Erik decided to sit next to Christine and see what was wrong.

Erik sat in the seat across from Christine. He gently placed his hand on Christine's shoulder.

"What's wrong Christine?" Erik asked.

"Nothing Erik."

"Is it about the boy? I'm terribly sorry about that." Erik said sincerely.

"No Erik, its not your fault. It just, happened." Christine sighed.

"Your speech today was excellent." Erik said with a smile.

"Thanks Erik." Christine smiled.

Erik moved back to the front seat, while Christine stayed at her post.

Christine's phone rang.

"Hello?" Christine answered.

"Christine?" the voice said.

"Raoul?"

"Yeah, about earlier, sorry about that."

"Its alright Raoul." Christine told Raoul.

"Can we talk?" Raoul asked.

"Later. I'm on the bus now."

"Fine, bye."

Christine ended the call.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Raoul's Call

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Christine was in her room, petting her dog, Francis McButtonPants, and she glared into the ceiling. Then, Christine picked up McButtonPants.

"Oh McButtonPants, you have it easy don't you? The only things you have to think about are 'when am I going to eat?' or 'when is Christine coming home?'" Christine said.

McButtonPants licked her nose and Christine laughed, then sighed. Christine's cell rang and she put her dog down.

"Hello?" Christine said.

"Christine, its Raoul." the other voice said.

"Hey Raoul." Christine said, exhausted.

"I just want to say again that I am sorry about earlier."

"I told you, its fine."

"Did you want to grab a pizza?" Raoul asked.

"No Raoul, I'm fine, thank you."

"I wanna talk to you."

"We are talking!" Christine said loudly.

"But I want to see you!"

Christine rolled her eyes. "See me tomorrow at lunch."

"But that's 24 hours from now." Raoul whined.

"Yes, but when you think about it, its only a day away."

"That's too long."

"What have you been doing lately?" Christine asked.

"Well, I'm in the football team."

"Great! That's cool!" Christine said.

"Will you come to the game next Friday?" Raoul asked.

"Um, I don't know."

"Come on Christine."

"Oh please Raoul, you're starting to sound like my five year old cousin."

"Ugh, whatever. What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Christine said with an agitated groan.

"Come on baby, there's gotta be somethin' happening"

"Well, I did a good job on my speech today."

"Speeches? Who needs them?"

"You'd be surprised Raoul. Its very difficult for most people to speak in front of others."

Christine felt like saying, "Such as jerks who apoligize through the phone!"

"Meh, whatever. So what's the deal with that Erik guy?"

"Nothing."

"You said that a little too quickly. Sounds like you like him..."

"Okay, enough already! He's just a good friend of mine. That's all."

"Ha. Seems weird."

"Erik's actually very sweet."

"Well, then how come I have barely heard this guy speak?"

"Brevity is the soul of wit." Christine said suddendly.

"Where did that come from?" Raoul asked.

Christine then remembered Erik reading _Hamlet_. One of the lines was spoken by a character who spoke too much and said, "Brevity is the soul of wit." Erik also liked the character of Hamlet.

"_Hamlet_." Christine then said.

"Is that about pigs?" Raoul asked.

Christine rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?

"Yeah, bye."

Christine hung up the phone and stuffed her face into a pillow. McButtonPants nudged her head. He was hungry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ugliness and Grudges

By: PittsBurghFuzz

The next day, Christine was studying her biology notes to prepare for her quiz. Erik was sitting by his classroom, which was next door, reading "Living Dangerously: The Adventures of Merian C. Cooper". Erik finished his book, and started reading something that looked like a script. Christine looked away from her biology notes to see that Erik was reading yet another book. Christine slid next to Erik and poked his shoulder. Erik turned his head towards Christine and said, "Hey."

"Whatcha readin'?" Christine asked.

"Oh this? I'm reading something that I wrote some time ago." Erik explained.

"You write stories too?" Christine said, shocked.

"Yes, but they are not that good." Erik laughed.

"What's it about?"

Erik sighed. "Well, its about this guy who is an aristocrat, named Don Delgado, who sympathizes with the people. This man's cousin is the greedy king, and is in love with Delgado's fiance. Because of Delgado's increasing power, the king arrests Delgado. Now in Prison, Delgado becomes friends with the prisoners. As war breaks out, the prisoners are forced to become soldiers, and in the war, Delgado is declared the hero, and he becomes the general for the king's army. It goes on from there, and I would hate to bore you with such a stupid story."

Christine's jaw dropped. "Its not stupid! It sounds quite good! How does it end?"

"Tragically. Delgado gets his revenge, but in the end, he has lost."

Christine pouted. "Why must you always write about sad things?"

"How do you mean, Christine?"

"Well, your shoebox in the beginning of the year had prayer cards, for dead people, you wanted to be like Lon Chaney so that you can create characters that cry, and now this!"

"I'm sorry. I'm a depressing person." Erik explained, bowing his head downward.

"I'm sorry Erik, I didn't mean to."

"No, perhaps you are right. Why can't I write a happy ending? Will it forever be my trademark to end my tales in tragedy?" Erik laughed as he stated this grim fact.

Christine chuckled with Erik. "I don't think so Erik. A great mind like yours should be able to make it work."

Erik smiled. Then Raoul came into the scene.

"Christine, what's up?" Raoul asked.

"Nothing Raoul, and with you?" Christine asked.

"Meh, I'm alright. Say I'm sorry about yesterday, um, erm, what's your name?"

"Erik. And don't worry about it. I wasn't offended at all."

"I guess your kinda used to that with your um..."

Raoul was talking about Erik's face. While Erik wasn't ugly, he certainly didn't look like a super model.

"Raoul!" Christine yelled.

"My face?" Erik asked. "Yeah, I guess I am used to it. It doesn't bother me." Erik explained.

"Well, anyway, see you later Christine, and thanks..uh..."

"Erik." Christine whispered.

"Yeah. See sorry 'bout that."

"Its quite alright." Erik said smiling.

As Raoul left the scene Christine looked to Erik.

"You weren't offended?"

"About what?" Erik said as he was editing his script.

"What Raoul said about your face?"

Erik laughed as if he saw Robert Pattinson get kicked in the balls.

"As I said earlier, I'm used to it." Erik told Christine.

"Well it was still mean." Christine pouted, crossing her arms.

"Now look Christine. In life, you can't take everything seriously. If we force ourselves to hold grudges, then life slips away." Erik told Christine.

Christine sighed. "I guess your right Erik. Why do you always know what to do?"

Erik shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't the slightest clue. I guess well, apparently.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 8: Sick

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Christine woke up one day coughing. She was really sick. Raoul texted Christine all day, to no end. As Christine sneezed, Francis McButtonPants barked. It wasn't a loud bark, but it could startle someone.

At school, Erik was very bored.

"I wonder what happened to Christine? I hope she's well." Erik thought to himself.

At lunch, Erik was reading "Metropolis", a book that eventually became one of the greatest silent films ever. Erik liked the character of Rotwang, an inventor who sacrificed his right hand to resurrect his beloved Hel, who married his rival and died, giving birth to the rival's son.

At her home, Christine texted Meg. Meg didn't answer, not because she was in class, but because she was reading one of the "Twilight" novels. Raoul then found out that "Hamlet" was about revenge, not pigs.

While Erik was in the hallway, he saw a young couple holding hands. Erik sighed. 

Raoul was a member of the football team and naturally had all of the ladies. (except Christine). When Raoul passed Erik in the hallway, the young Casanova had two girls on each arm.

Erik chuckled and shook his head. "You're quite the Don Juan, aren't you Raoul?" Erik asked.

Raoul turned around looked at Erik angrily. Raoul couldn't understand the humor behind the joke.

Christine was watching television, and noticed a certain program was on. It was a silent film called, "The Man Who Laughs". It's about a man who as a boy, had his face carved into a forced grin. This man, named Gwynplaine, is in love with a blind girl he rescued, named Dea. Dea also loves him, and Gwynplaine is happy that Dea cannot see his horrible disfigurement. However, he fears that by feeling his face, Dea will eventually find out about Gwynplaine's horrific grin.

Christine was strangely interested in this film. Even though she didn't care for silent films, Christine could appreciate the film's visuals and the story about Gwynplaine. Christine wouldn't be surprised if Erik had seen this one thousands of times already. In fact, Gwyplaine reminded Christine of Erik. He was tall, wasn't the most handsome man ever, and was good-natured. Another comparison Christine came to realize was that Erik and Gwynplaine seemed to be sad sometimes. Erik rarely ever smiled, and Gwynplaine is forced to smile.

Christine was so happy that at the end of the film, Dea and Gwynplaine are reunited. Christine fell asleep as the title card, "Finis" faded away.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter! Hope you guys liked the "The Man Who Laughs" reference! By the way, GET THE MOVIE! Its amazing!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Invitations

When Christine came back to school, she did not seem to have a lot of work like she normally did.

However, that happened after all of this! Ha ha!

When Raoul saw Christine went up to Christine he looked rather serious.

"Where have you been?" Raoul asked.

"Um, home sick with a sore throat. Still have it too." Christine said.

"I didn't know that!" Raoul complained.

"Well, you could have texted me. Besides, why did some girl answer your phone yesterday?"

"Um, it was..."

"Never mind. I had enough of your childish games Raoul."

Christine walked away.

When Christine entered the science wing, she saw Erik reading a book.

"Good morning Christine." Erik said with a smile warmth on his face.

"Good morning Erik! Did I miss anything in public speaking?" Christine asked.

"Well, our new assignment is to look up a famous speech and present a minute of it."

"Thanks Erik! What are you reading?" Christine asked, looking at his book.

"Oh this? Well, I'm reading about Silent Horror films."

Christine giggled. "Figures you would be reading that."

Erik joined in the giggling. "I guess you're right."

"Alright then, I'll see you fifth period!" Christine told Erik.

"Okay, bye Christine." Erik replied.

Christine went to her biology class.

During fifth period, there was a substitute at public speaking, which mean...FREE PERIOD!

Christine was texting Meg, but the conversation ended, because Meg was having another rant on Twilight-haters. Erik was laughing at something he was reading.

"Oh come on! This book is so ignorant and stupid!" Erik said, annoyed.

Christine walked over to Erik to see what was troubling him.

"What's wrong Erik?" Christine asked.

"This book! It claims that "Nosferatu" is the greatest horror film ever!"

"You don't like Nos-a-whatever it is, do ya?"

"Not at all. I prefer something with more substance, like "The Man Who Laughs" or.."

"Wait, I watched that yesterday!"

"Really?" Erik asked, stunned that Christine would even watch a silent film.

"I did! It was a good movie, except for the music."

"Ugh, I know! Its a film that truly needs a new orchestral score. Its such a shame because its such a visual film. But you watched "The Man Who Laughs"? I'm impressed Christine. Most people your age don't even know what it is, let alone watched it!"

Christine blushed. It was a nice compliment. Not about her looks, or beauty, but about her taste. It was something different. Then Christine asked Erik a strange question.

"What fictional character do you relate to the most?" Christine asked.

Erik answered, "The Frankenstein Monster. He was born ugly, it wasn't his choice that he was born, and during my childhood, like the monster, I was hated by others."

Christine almost felt like crying. Usually someone would say a character that is overly-macho or sexy, but leave it to Erik for picking a tragic character who is ugly and hated by others.

"Do you love movies?" Christine asked.

"Yes! I live and breathe old films!"

"Can you do a scene from "Frankenstein"?"

Erik got up and turned two desks together. Then he looked at the desk, with crazy eyes.

"Its moving...its alive..its alive. Its alive! Oh its alive, its alive, its alive, "Oh in the name of God, now I know what is feels like to be God!" Erik yelled.

The class looked at Erik and rolled their eyes. Christine was impressed by Erik's performance. Erik was able to use his body and voice as an instrument for his scene.

"Gotta love Colin Clive." Erik said to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in like since the dinosaurs, but I've been busy writing other stories, watching Chaplin movies, working most of the week. Basically, what cool people do all the time. :) Plus, since this is semi-autobiographical, I needed to think of some things that did happen. **

Chapter 10: Halloween

By: PittsBurghFuzz

It was October 31st already, and Christine couldn't believe it. Normally, Christine wasn't excited for Halloween, but there was a costume party at the school, so it seemed like fun.

Raoul called Christine as she was getting ready for the costume party.

"Hello?" Christine said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey its Raoul! What's up? Wanna get a pizza?" Raoul asked.

"I'm going to the costume party at the school. Maybe another day Raoul."

"Come on Christine, its just a stupid party!"

Christine hung up the phone. It was too stressful to deal with Raoul at the moment.

Meg was Bella Swan for Halloween. All Meg had to do was wear some dark clothes. Dye her hair, and she was all set.

At the school, Christine arrived in her Cinderella gown. She was probably the most beautiful at the event.

"Did Raoul call you?" Meg asked.

"Yeah. He wanted to get pizza, and I just hung up." Christine told Meg.

"Why do you keep that poor excuse for a guy?" Meg asked.

"You better keep quiet you runt!" Raoul voice said.

Christine turned around and saw Raoul in a soldier's uniform.

"I see you decided to come." Christine said.

"You better tell your friend to keep quiet." Raoul commanded.

"Its not my fault that Christine has to suffer from your arrogance and indifference!" Meg shouted.

"Why I aught to!" Raoul was about to slap Meg, but Christine got in the way.

Then, a spectral red figure entered the scene, and walked slowly towards Raoul.

The red figure's costume looked from the the renaissance period. The hat had a long red feather, and the figure's mask was that of a skull.

"Who are you?" Raoul asked. "What's your business here?"

"You hit a woman. A gentle creature. Its time to pay." the figure said in a deep monotone voice.

"If you wanna get it too..."

Before Raoul could strike, the skeletal figure's hand grabbed Raoul's. He was squeezing it. However, this was not only annoying Raoul, it began to hurt.

"Wait Please! Stop it!" Raoul begged.

But the figure refused to listen. This continued until Raoul's hand was broken. After that, the figure threw Raoul to the ground. The red figure helped Christine and Meg up.

"Are you two alright?" the red figure asked.

They both nodded.

A teacher entered the scene.

"What happened here?" he asked.

The Red Death pointed to Raoul.

"The boy punched the wall and broke his hand."

Raoul did not want to be embarrassed and say skeleton defeated him.

After the teachers took Raoul away, Christine looked to the Red Death, who was walking away.

"Excuse me!" Christine shouted.

The figure paused and turned around. "Yes?"

"Who are you?" Christine asked.

The figure took Christine's hand.

"You once told me that I should write happier endings. Would you care to dance with me?"

"Erik?"

Red Death nodded.

"Um, sure." Christine smiled and followed Erik to the dance floor. For one evening, Christine was safe in the chivalry of Erik.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Day After Dance

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Christine was in a daydream at school, thinking about the events of that Halloween night she could never forget. The most hysterical sight was Raoul wearing a cast and the football coach yelling at him

"de Chagny! What the hell are you doing punching walls?" the coach asked.

"I like to know myself." Raoul said frowning.

In his usual corner, Erik was reading "Don Quixote". Erik was chuckling while Raoul was scolded.

Christine then decided to sit next to Erik.

"Hey Erik!" Christine said.

"Hello Christine." Erik said, with his eyes fixated at the book.

"I enjoyed last night." Christine told Erik.

"Wasn't that hysterical?" Erik laughed.

"Raoul's arm..."

"Oh no not that! Don Quixote attacking windmills." Erik pointed out.

Christine rolled her eyes.

"But yes, last night was pretty funny, Christine?"

Christine was looking at her essay.

"What is that Christine?" Erik asked.

"Its an essay I had to do for English."

"What's it about?"

"You." Christine said quietly.

Erik laughed.

"What's so funny?" Christine pouted.

"Nothing. Its just funny that you are writing about a very boring individual."

"You're far from boring Erik! In fact, I don't think I've ever met a more intriguing figure than you."

Erik turned his head towards Christine and smiled. Christine and Erik looked at each other for about a minute, then, their lips drew nearer, and nearer, until the bell rang.

After school that day, Christine decided to visit the local park. It was where she first met Raoul. As Christine arrived, she noticed something on the plum tree there. It was a plaque that had an inscription on it.

_2000_

_Dedicated to the memory of Dr. Erik Destler_

Christine was shocked to find this. Christine never knew that Erik's father was a doctor, but she did know that Erik was around six when his father died.

Then, an all too familiar figure entered the park.

"Raoul?" Christine asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you." Raoul told Christine.

"What do you want now?" Christine asked, annoyed.

"I saw you and Erik today."

"What about it?"

"What about it? What about us?"

"Us? Please, I should have given up on you a long time ago."

"But Christine, how can you like him? He's..."

"What? Intelligent? Interesting? Kind? All the things that you're not!"

"But let me list some things. I'm popular, I've known you longer, and I'm on the football team."

Christine was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You're not on the football team anymore!" Christine told Raoul.

"Thanks to that stupid red guy! Jesus Christ! What was his problem?"

"His problem is you, Raoul. How you treated me and Meg!"

"Well if you hadn't been such a bitch, then we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Well, if you weren't such a dumb-ass, then you would have a half decent arm." a familiar voice told Raoul.

"You! I should have known you did this!" Raoul yelled.

"Erik please, I'm fine." Christine told him.

"Come on Erik, fight me!" Raoul challenged Erik.

"I did not come to fight, Raoul. I came to tell you to stop abusing Christine."

"Are you afraid to lose to an injured man."

"Raoul please. You don't have to prove anything."

"See this Christine, he's trying to take you away from me!" Raoul rationalized.

"Erik, don't worry about me! I'm fine!" Christine told Erik.

Raoul then saw the plaque beneath the plum tree and laughed.

"What is so funny, Raoul?"

"Nothing, I just finally realized why you are such a creep!" Raoul admitted.

Christine walked towards Erik, and then he began to walk away.

"Its because your dead father!"

Erik stopped.

"Raoul please don't..." Christine begged.

"That's right! You are so down and depressing because of your father's death. If that hadn't happened, then you would be remotely human, maybe normal."

Erik turned around, with clenched fists.

"I gave you fair warning Raoul." Erik said with tears coming down his face. "Leave now or elese what I do now will not be my fault."

"Erik don't!" Christine was tugging on Erik's arm.

"Let him choose Christine." Erik said coldly.

"And lets not forget your mother! Maybe that's why you don't care for sports and instead read and write, because of your mother!"

Erik bolted as fast as lightning at Raoul and punched him in the face. However, it didn't stop there. Erik kicked Raoul while he was still on the ground until blood came from Raoul's mouth. Then, Erik took Raoul by the throat and held him by one hand.

Raoul at this point wet himself with blood and urine. Possibly feces.

"Now! I finally have you where I..." Erik was interrupted by a tranquilizer dart.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Thank God that didn't happen

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Christine woke up screaming, and this startled her dog, Mr. McButtonPants.

"It was just a dream, just a dream..." Christine said to herself.

Christine looked at the clock. _5:30 AM_. Christine rarely got up on a Saturday at this time. Christine then decided to look up Erik's number. So Christine used , handy-dandy Facebook to help her out. Christine logged on and before she knew it, her page came up. Christine typed in Erik's name, and his page loaded onto the screen.

"Yes!" Christine said in triumph as she saw the number.

Christine picked up her cell phone and texted Erik,

_R U OK?_

Erik responded,

_No, not at the thought that you are up so early on a Saturday. What's wrong?_

Christine texted.

_Nothing. Good nite:)_

Erik texted back,

_:) to you too._

Christine sighed in relief.

That Saturday morning, Christine went to the local bookstore. Ever since she was a little girl, Christine went to the bookstore every Saturday. Despite the fact that Christine could care less about books, she went for the memory of her father, who would read to Christine, telling her stories of knights, gallantry and wizards. Christine smiled when she saw the old red chair her father sat upon. Then, she heard a funny voice. It sounded like Bullwinkle the moose.

"Oh Princess Pretty-Pie, I'll save you!" the voice exclaimed.

Little children were bursting with laughter. Christine was shocked to find the source of laughter was Erik.

Then Erik was able to make his voice to that of a villain that sounded like the Wicked Witch of the West.

"I shall defeat you my pretty!" Erik said in his evil witch voice.

Christine couldn't help but giggle at Erik and his silly, but amusing impersonations.

Erik turned his head and smiled at Christine. "Well kids that's all for now."

The children wanted Erik to continue, but he told them to wait patiently for the story's conclusion.

"Christine, what are you doing here?" Erik asked.

"I, uh... well I come here every weekend actually." Christine told Erik.

"Strange. I have never seen you here. Oh well. Anyway, what was up with that text this morning?"

"Oh that...well I had a a bad dream, and I thought it was real."

"I see. Would you care to tell me what happened."

"It would be too depressing."

Erik chuckled. "I never mind some tragedy."

"I'm not in the mood." Christine quickly told Erik.

"Alright then. As long as you're okay."

Christine nodded. "Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you would be with the Raoul chap."

Christine rolled her eyes. 

"I can tell how marvelously well things are going." Erik replied in a sarcastic tone.

Christine laughed.

"Erik, I never knew you could be so funny!" Christine told him, while chuckling.

"I am capable of many things, from laughter to great anger."

Christine stopped laughing.

"It doesn't happen often, but when it does..." Erik turned on his seat.

"It usually isn't good then?"

"Not really."

"Erik, that isn't healthy."

"Neither is hanging out with a potential alcoholic gambler." Erik whispered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just thinking about things that shouldn't have happened. You know, unnecessary sequels..."

"Like _Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas_?"

Erik sighed. "Yes, just like _The Enchanted Christmas_..."


End file.
